<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity Killed The Cat by snowflakeimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109451">Curiosity Killed The Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines'>snowflakeimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Reader's gender is not specified, Sans (Undertale) Dies, meet ugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re working at the cash. When a tall skeleton comes up to you and you ask him how his day is going, he gives you an answer you have no idea how to handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity Killed The Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wilotheflower asked: 12. I'm working at the cash and when I ask you how your day is going, you tell me that it's the anniversary of [something horrible] and I don't know what to do with that information so I accidentally blurt "well hope it's a good one!" when saying goodbye (With Undertale Papyrus - I'm the numpty who spoke without thinking)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d gotten a part-time job at a supermarket recently. There weren’t a lot of customers today, so you decided to entertain yourself by leaning against the counter and slipping into your imagination. At some point, you got so caught up in your daydreams that you didn’t notice the next customer walking over until their items were placed in front of you. You hurriedly stood up straight. “H-Hello!” Dammit, why did you have to stutter?</p><p>The customer was a tall skeleton dressed in a faded blue hoodie and a red scarf. “HELLO!” he said cheerfully. “I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU WORKING THE CASH BEFORE. YOU MUST BE NEW HERE!”</p><p>“I am, actually.” You wondered if you should tell this skeleton your name as you scanned his items. Eh, why not? He’s most likely a regular, and he seemed pretty nice. </p><p>The skeleton just smiled when you told him your name. “I KNOW!”</p><p>“Wait, how…?”</p><p>“I READ YOUR NAME TAG!” You mentally kicked yourself. Of course he read your name tag. Duh. “IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!” he continued, holding his hand out to you. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Papyrus.” You shook his hand before putting the items into the tote bag he gave you. There weren’t a lot. All he’d put on the counter was a packet of hot dogs, spaghetti, and a can of tomato puree. You’d already finished bagging everything up by the time you realized that you should probably be saying something to fill the silence. “So, uh… How are you doing today?”</p><p>“I SUPPOSE I COULD BE DOING WORSE,” Papyrus said. He didn’t sound so energetic anymore. “YOU SEE, TODAY’S THE ANNIVERSARY OF THE DAY MY BROTHER FELL DOWN.”</p><p>Fell down? Why would someone remember something so insig… Oh. You paused in the middle of ringing him up. Falling down was a monster term for <em>dying</em>. “I see,” you mumbled.</p><p>“I’M MAKING… OH, SORRY. TEN DOLLARS, RIGHT? HERE.” Papyrus handed you a ten dollar bill. “AS I WAS SAYING, I’M MAKING OCTODOG SPAGHETTI FOR MY FRIENDS AND I TONIGHT. SANS ALWAYS GOT A KICK OUT OF THOSE. HE EVEN ASKED ME TO MAKE OTHER ANIMALS AND PUT GOOGLY EYES ON THEM.” He shook his head fondly. “IT WAS SO IMMATURE, BUT SO WORTH IT WHEN I SAW THE SMILE IT PUT ON HIS FACE.”</p><p>While he’d been reminiscing about his brother, you’d just been standing there, slowly crumpling the ten dollar bill in your hand. You really didn’t know what to say. You knew you had to say something, though, so you gave him a bright smile and blurted, “Well, hope it’s a good one!”</p><p>Papyrus stared at you.</p><p><em>End me now,</em> you screamed internally.</p><p>“NYEH HEH… YES, I HOPE SO TOO. THANK YOU.” Papyrus picked up the bag, his smile slightly bigger than before. You tried not to make your relief too visible. He waved at you as he headed for the doors. “GOODBYE!” he called.</p><p>“Bye!” you called back, waving at him. Shoot, you were still holding the cash he’d given you. You quickly switched to your other hand. As soon as he disappeared from sight, you collapsed against the counter and wished with all your might that he wasn’t a regular. You never wanted to face him again after an exchange like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>